Trust Is Something You Earn
by MisterOllivanderIWUD
Summary: Fifth year through the eyes of the Hogwarts Students, and what darkly deeds go down, what feelings they go through. This has really no plans this story, but it will be mostly Luna and Draco, everything is not what they seem. sometimes ooc.


**Luna Lovegoods P.O.V**

As I gazed up into the moonlit sky, the stars looking like lanterns high up in the midnight blue, I began thinking, dreaming, my mind far off into the distance. My feet were cold and they hurt a tad, with all the sharp pieces of rocks littering the Hogwarts grounds, but I didn't mind, my shoes were always going missing. I touched the charm that hung round my neck." Maybe this doesn't work after all," I said aloud, not really directing my thoughts to anyone. We had just arrived to Hogwarts for our fifth year, we as in my fellow classmates. Everyone was finishing off the rest of the feast, I had gotten my dessert already, so I was happy to take a stroll. I noticed a figure in the distance, beneath an old tree. Harry.

I could feel his eyes burn into my face, as he was alerted that I was heading his way. He nodded his head and gave me an awkward smile. Everyone was a little anxious of myself, I was a little different, a dreamer. I did things others may find, embarrassing or out of the ordinary. I didn't mind, I welcomed all things unusual. "Hi, Luna", His voice, was shaking slightly as he spoke to me, nervous. I don't bite, I mused to myself, chuckling lightly. He seemed startled, "Hello Harry Potter". I crouched to the ground next to him, and stared up at the sky again. "If you don't want to talk to me it is fine, you are far to polite." He flinched as I sensed his mood, "No, Luna it is fine, I wouldn't be much company tonight..." As usual I spoke in a slow, dreamily tone, "..as you are just thinking, thinking about why you and I can see things others can't?" It was a gift, my father always told me, I could sense moods and thoughts, maybe because I was so in tune with the world around me, I had seen things so horrible, that all I could really be was happy. Strange. "Yes, why is that?" He ran a hand through his messy black hair, somewhat a haystack of dark locks. "Luna, why can we..you know.." He tilted his head to the side and stared at my cheek. I was still gazing at the beautiful sky, eye contact isn't really something I take part in, bad vibes. "One day, I will show you..the forbidden Forrest has many things which only we, and a select few can see. One day, if you happen to trek down as far as there you will see. One day, I will let you in on these majestic creatures, hideous to some, but they are simply marvelous".

There was a loud bang, that startled Harry but unfazed myself. Someone, had slammed something, a door perhaps? "Luna, I best be getting inside, it was..talk to you later," Harry mumbled and strode off, his robes billowing behind him as he rushed to get inside of the castle. He missed his footing a few times, stumbling on small rocks or his own feet. Ah, my feet, they would ache after a while of having no shoes on. Father warned me to bring more than three pairs, but I was too busy thinking of other things and only packed the shoes that were now missing. There was my lovely checked Converse boots, red checks, with my green and pink laces, they were a comfortable pair, quite battered but my favorites. The there were my simple black boots, sturdy and scuffed. Shoes are oddly comforting, and these had been with me for a life time. They hurt my toes but...

A sharp kick was what I felt on my lower back, and something or someone had fell on me. I rubbed my head, hating to be drawn from my show vision. "Bloody hell, why do you just sit around all over the grounds then, people have to walk here you know" A voice laced with venom hit my tingling ears. Draco. "Draco Malfoy, if you had watched were you were striding off to then, my back would hurt so much" I patted my sides, they ached slightly but other than that I was simply fine. I stood up on wobbly knees only reaching Draco's chest. His black robes outlined with a dark green, tie done up correctly and shirt buttoned to the top. He looked far to formal for my liking, but he was Draco Malfoy, he wasn't to my liking full stop. "Don't talk to me like that, Loony. You know what everyone thinks of you..." I cut him off by pressing one of my small fingers to his lips, "Luckily, I do not care what other people think of me" My lips turned up at one side, attempting a smile. My finger snapped away quickly, ouch. An electric shock, I thought. I stared at my finger and cradled it under my arm, before turning away and skipping the cobble stoned path back to the entrance of the Castle.

My encounter with Draco was most odd, he never noticed me. Never went out of his way to insult me, I mused. 34..35..36..37.. He was an odd boy, he frightened me slightly, but I couldn't help but try and make him feel welcomed by other house groups. He was from a family of high power, every student, teacher, wizard and witch knew that. They were of vast wealth as well, but material things didn't bother me, or my father. How I missed him so 67...68..69..70.. Looking into the mirror, I could see I resembled my mother, not my father, she too had my vibrant blue eyes, my long golden hair and my pale skin. She was beautiful but I couldn't hold a match to her. 92...93..94..95... I remember my silent promise to Harry Potter, one day I would really show him, the beautiful beings that dwelled in the Forrest. 100.. I put the brush down and shook my wavy hair until I felt my head was going to fall off. Tomorrow lessons would begin, I would have to concentrate more, O.W.L's were coming up, and I wanted to please father, and myself. I climbed into my bed, and curled into a tiny ball, hiding beneath the sheets. I dreamt well that night...but strangely, a blonde boy always showed up..

* * *

><p><em>Not a lot to go by atm, I am giving my try at writing, so let me know what you guys think. I promise I will write much more for the next chapter.<em>

_MistahOllie xo_


End file.
